


Love at first sight

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends, kihyuk, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk are childhood best friends. Minhyuk has always loved Kihyun, from the very first time he saw him sitting alone in the kindergarten, away from the other kids. When he confesses at the age of twenty, he discovers his love is requited.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1069206757908652032 )





	Love at first sight

# 

#  **Love at first sight**

You randomly make eye contact with someone you don’t know, someone who’s a total stranger to you, someone you had never seen before. You make eye contact for the first time, and you fall in love. Is that something even possible in the real world? Or is it something that you can only dream or see in the movies?  
Minhyuk always believed in love at first sight. After all, it happened to him.

The first time he saw Kihyun, they were both five years old. It was March, the first day of the first year at the kindergarten. There were a lot of kids jumping here and there, touching toys, crying over their parents’ shoulder asking them not to leave, observing the other children and even smiling at them… And then there was Kihyun. He didn’t cry nor smile, he didn’t touch anything nor talked to the others. He simply seated in a corner of the huge room where they all were, looking at his own feet and stroking his hands one against the other. Between all that noise and all those friendly kids, Kihyun was the only one who appeared to be alone and seemed not to mind it. When Minhyuk’s curious little eyes detected him among all that chaos, his cute little feet moved towards him without a doubt. He took a step, then another, then a third one. When he finally stood right in front of that little boy, the latter’s chubby face lifted and a cute surprised gaze met his own. He felt like in that exact moment, something happened. He felt chained to him, irremediably bonded for life. He didn’t know what was that emotion, he didn’t know how to name it, not yet. The only thing Minhyuk knew, it was that his little hand moved automatically towards the other child. He remembered how his parents instructed him on greetings: «you have to join hands and then shake them a little; after that you can say “hi, my name is Minhyuk, and yours?”, but please honey don’t raise your voice like you always do!» said his mother to him, once. So he tried, hoping that child’s mother instructed him about it too. It seemed that the boy was instructed. He felt his little hand joining his own, so he shook it a little and proceeded.

«Hi, my name is Minhyuk, and yours?»

The other boy stayed silent for a few seconds, his big and dark eyes still chained to Minhyuk’s eyes. The latter started to feel awkward. He didn’t like silence, because usually if he was immerged in silence, it meant that his parents were punishing him for something he did. Why did that kid stay silent like that? Did he raise his voice without knowing? Did he shake his hand a little too much? Did the kid hate him already? Didn’t he know his own name? Yes, he also considered that option. But then, he found out that option wasn’t right.

«… Kihyun. I’m Yoo Kihyun.»

Not only he knew his own name, but he even knew the surname. Minhyuk smiled deeply, happy and relieved after receiving that answer. Then he sat on the floor and started talking to Kihyun. And he talked and talked and talked and talked. After two hours, Yoo Kihyun knew literally everything about Lee Minhyuk. He knew his entire family’s names, what was his favorite toy, what he liked to eat, which cartoon he hated, how much he loved his dog and a lot more. Kihyun only spoke sometimes and never for too long. He answered a few of Minhyuk’s endless questions and he always did it in the fastest way possible. But he listened to Minhyuk’s voice closely, glancing at him a couple of times and mentally recording every information about that boy, the only one among all those children that approached him and talked to him.  
When Minhyuk went home that day, he said to his parents’ that he had a new friend, a best friend whose name was Yoo Kihyun.

______________

Many years passed by, but Minhyuk always maintained his version: he had a best friend and that friend was Yoo Kihyun. But he knew that wasn’t all. Kihyun wasn’t only a friend for him, because what Minhyuk felt for him was a lot more than friendship.

He named that feeling for the first time at the age of twelve. He knew what love was, he saw it in his parents’ eyes and he learned it at school. But Korea wasn’t a very open-minded country, so Minhyuk grew up thinking that love was possible only between a man and a woman, just like his parents. It was his best friend the one who said to him that love was always possible. That day, Kihyun went to Minhyuk’s house to do some homework. If there was something that Kihyun really hated but Minhyuk loved crazily, that was geography. Minhyuk could name every single capital city, every mountain range, every island or volcano in the world. Kihyun couldn’t even name the street he lived in. He was a total disaster in that subject and he also had the worst sense of orientation ever. He was so bad that he always followed Minhyuk when they went out, so he was sure not to lose his way. In short, Minhyuk was his personal guide.

«C’mon, Kihyunnie! This is the third time we repeat this chapter… Show a little mercy for me and please… Please remember it.»  
«I can’t! I really can’t! I’m trying so hard but… It’s not something I can do. I hate geography, I hate it!»  
«Okay… Okay let’s take a break. I don’t want to see your head literally explode.»  
«… Fine. Let’s talk, then.»  
«Talk about what?»  
«Love.»  
«… Love?»  
«Yeah… What’s with that face? Stop looking at me like that, I’m not an alien!»  
«… You like someone?»

He didn’t know if he truly wanted to know the answer. He was curious, obviously, but when he tried to think of his best friend holding hands with some random girl, buying her gifts or even kissing her on the lips… He felt something strange inside him. 

«ME? NO, idiot! I want… I wanted to know if you liked someone.»  
«WHAT? Why are you asking methat?»  
«I thought... Well, I saw you talking to Changkyun, okay? You too seemed… close. Like…Really close. You talked to him… Differently. That’s not how you talk to a friend, that’s how you talk to your crush and so I wanted to know if you too were in lov-»

Minhyuk stopped his words laying an open hand on his lips. Kihyun was talking non-stop, sometimes even without taking his breath, and he never heard him talking like that. He was surprised, a lot. But after the initial surprise, Minhyuk realized something. Kihyun said a name, but he didn’t say Solji, nor Minah, nor Hyojung… He said Changkyun. Minhyuk’s hand left the other boy’s lips, then he spoke.

«Stop. Stop right there, Kihyunnie. Did you just say… Changkyun?»  
«Yeah.»  
«But he’s a male.»  
«… So what?»

Kihyun’s expression was totally neutral and indifferent, maybe a little confused but not as much as Minhyuk’s was. He never thought about homosexual love. He never thought a female could love a female and a male could love a male. Two boys? No way. No one ever said to him that was possible. If two boys could fall in love, then even two friends like he and Kihyun… He and Kihyun. He was in love with Kihyun. Love was the right name for that strange feeling he always felt inside when his best friend smiled at him, when they laughed together, when he gave Minhyuk the last piece of his favorite cake, when their hands casually touched and Minhyuk felt like his heart skipped a beat for some reason. He never realized before that moment, but he truly was in love with his best friend.

«Min, are you okay? You’re not talking, and you never stop talking!»  
«I-I don’t like him. Not in that way.»  
«… Okay, okay. I was… Only asking. I was curious, you never talk about love so I was wonder-»  
«Can we finish the homework, please?»

Kihyun nodded, a worried expression on his face, and then Minhyuk started explaining him that geography chapter for the fourth time.

______________

At the age of sixteen, Kihyun got himself a girlfriend. Her name was Hyejin and she was the prettiest girl in the school. «The prettiest in the world» said Kihyun, correcting everyone on the matter. They had met at the music class, the one Kihyun attended after school. He decided he was going to attend the university after high school and he wanted to graduate in literature, but he was also sure he didn’t want to leave his passion: sing. Minhyuk obviously supported him in that decision, because he learned with time that he loved every single part of his best friend, but he didn’t love anything else like he loved his voice. He used to say to Kihyun he was always an angel, but he leveled up and became a god when he sang. Kihyun always laughed at that compliment and insisted that he was exaggerating. Hyejin played the guitar, so she attended the same facultative class as Kihyun and they started dating two weeks after their first meeting. 

Minhyuk hated her. She was cute, smart, she got talent too. Her long dark hair was slightly curly at the end and she had those really big and expressive eyes that made Kihyun’s brain go totally nuts. She was great at school, came from a good family and she showered her boyfriend with care and attentions. She was perfect. She was fucking perfect and Kihyun loved her and Minhyuk hated her so much that sometimes he hoped to see her kissing some other boy so he could say it to Kihyun and convince him to break up with her. And right after he thought that, he always felt like shit. Kihyun was happy, truly happy, but there he was, secretly hoping for her to broke his heart. He really was the worst friend, wasn’t he? He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He was jealous, so jealous that every time Kihyun started talking about Hyejin, Minhyuk’s face unconsciously assumed a really frustrated expression. And since Kihyun knew every single aspect of Minhyuk, he could also easily notice that. So, when Minhyuk’s expressionchanged Kihyun always started to ask what was wrong, and when his best friend answered «nothing» with the angriest voice ever, he got angry too and they started to fight until one of them snapped and left the room.

«We had sex last night.»  
«… Mh?»  
«Me and Hyejin. We had sex last night.»

Minhyuk for a brief moment hoped to be sleeping in his bed and having a nightmare. In that case, he could simply wake up in his own room and smile, knowing that anything of that scene was real. But that wasn’t a nightmare, that was reality. He felt his heart literally crack more and more: every world that left Kihyun’s lips resulted in a hurting crack in his poor heart, which was trying to endure all that situation in the best way it could, but that completely gave up in that moment. Luckily Minhyuk was giving his back to Kihyun and so the latter couldn’t see his friend’s always happy eyes start to tear. Minhyuk tried not to be found out and stayed completely still, clenching his jaw and not turning his face to Kihyun. A few seconds passed before he could even share a word without bursting in tears but when he spoke, his voice was slightly trembling and his body felt so heavy that he couldn’t even move a finger.

«… Congratulations.»  
«And?»  
«What else?»  
«… Are you serious, Min? I’m telling you something really important for me and you have nothing else to say? Nothing to ask? YOU’RE NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU LATELY?!?»

Kihyun was clearly furious. Minhyuk never heard his voice so full of rage, not even during their previous fights. He could understand him. From his point of view, Minhyuk was being a total asshole. Kihyun was opening his heart to him, he was trusting him and entrusting to him that precious information. His first time. Minhyuk’s brain went blank just thinking about it. Kihyun had sex for the first time, and it hadn’t been with him. He did it with Hyejin. He gave himself to her, completely. He gave her his heart and his body too. Minhyuk started crying but he didn’t even notice it. He felt deeply hurt. He was completely heartbroken.

«WHY AREN’T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!?»

Kihyun yelled again, then he snapped: Minhyuk felt his hand gripping his shoulder really hard and turning his body in one motion. Had Kihyun always be that strong? Minhyuk couldn’t say it. Suddenly, he was face to face with the other boy and their eyes met. He felt like they were strangers and that was a first time for him, considering that Minhyuk always thought he knew his best friend more that he knew himself. Kihyun’s gaze was angry, but also deeply disappointed and hurt. A little surprised too, when he saw Minhyuk crying. The latter felt Kihyun’s grip loosen a bit and when he spoke again, his voice was more worried that angry.

«… Are you crying?»  
«I’m no. You’re wrong.»

Lie. He lied to Kihyun. That was a first time, too. He never lied to his best friend, not even with white lies. He was crying and it was clearly visible, but he still lied to him. Minhyuk didn’t want to say the truth, terrorized by the thought of his best friend figuring out about his love, that love he carefully hid in a thousand ways so Kihyun couldn’t even suspect about it.

«I’m not wrong! I can see your tears, for fuck’s sak-!»  
«LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T WANT TOO HEAR YOU, DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU, CAN’T YOU SEE IT? GO. FUCKING. AWAY. FROM. ME.»

At that point, Kihyun was totally shocked. Minhyuk felt the other boy’s hand leave his shoulder and he saw Kihyun take a step away from him, a really hurt expression on his face. Fuck. Fuck, what was he doing? Why did he say those things to Kihyun? He even said he hated him! Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Kihyun didn’t say anything else.  
Minhyuk didn’t say anything else.  
And then, Kihyun left the room and Minhyuk was left alone in that very room.

They didn’t talk for months. Kihyun avoided Minhyuk in every possible way and every time Minhyuk tried to take his courage and talk to his friend to say sorry, he always found him with Hyejin, kissing or laughing or holding hands or studying together. The tenth time he tried to make a move towards Kihyun to ask him to be his friend again, he went to the library. Kihyun always went there to study instead of going to Minhyuk’s house since the day they argued.Hesaw him with Hyejin, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was determined, he really was. Or at least, he was determined until he saw Kihyun’s hand under the table, slowly sliding underneath Hyejin’s uniform skirt to touch her thigh. She blushed and smiled shyly to his boyfriend, which smirked a little and pecked her on the side of her neck.  
He stopped on the library’s entrance, turned his back to the scene and walked away.

It was New Year’s Eve, when Kihyun called. Minhyuk was awfully depressed. He used to spend that day (and night) with Kihyun, but he was sure that would have been impossible that year. So, he closed himself in his own room, in the dark, not wanting to watch nor hear fireworks, because Kihyun loved them crazily and so they reminded Minhyuk of him. He was scrolling Instagram’s main page on his cellphone when it vibrated. Minhyuk had goosebumps while reading Kihyun’s name on the screen. His heart skipped a beat and he started to feel awfully nervous. But he picked up anyway.

«… K-Kihyunnie?»  
«Min…»

His voice was cracked. He was clearly crying. Minhyuk panicked. 

«Are you crying? What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you?»  
«Hyejin broke up with me.»

“That fucking bitch again” – he wanted to say, but luckily he didn’t. Kihyun continued.

«She said I talk too much about you… S-she said I always talk about you.»  
«… Me?»  
«Can we… Please, can we be friends again? Please, Min… I miss you so much. I need you.»  
«Are you at home?»  
«Yes.»  
«… I’ll be there in five minutes.»

He hung up. He stood up and started putting his shoes on, without even changing clothes. He didn’t care. Kihyun talked about him. Kihyun wanted to be his friend again. Kihyun missed him. Kihyun needed him.  
Five minutes later, Kihyun was trapped in a familiar, warm, friendly hug. It seemed like they were going to spend New Year’s Eve together that year too.

______________

At the age of twenty, they were still best friends. Kihyun had no more dates, Minhyuk never dated anyone at all. Their reasons were very different: Kihyun promised to himself not to fall in love anymore, after what Hyejin did to him; Minhyuk was loyal, he loved his best friend and didn’t want to date anyone else.

Kihyun’s birthday party was something hardly forgettable. He wanted to have a big party, a very big one, for his twentieth year so he asked Minhyuk to be his party planner. It was a great choice, he had to admit. Minhyuk’s plans were always legendary: he thought things in big, with originality and creativity. But he never let his dream parties come true. Kihyun couldn’t understand why, so that year he decided to give life to one of Minhyuk’s plans. It was a success.

When all the other people left, Minhyuk and Kihyun sat in the empty living room, on the sofa. They looked around them and sighed: the room was a total disaster, and so it (probably) was the rest of the house. They were both sure they were going to spent the night cleaning and polishing every surface, hoping to not forget something, or else Kihyun’s mother would have certainly noticed it. She had the eyes of a hawk.

«You think we can clean all this shit in time?»  
«Well, we have… Let’s see… Uhm, like… Eight hours left.»  
«Is it midnight?»  
«Not yet. But it will be in… Three minutes.»

“Three minutes and his birthday will come to an end” – thought Minhyuk, his eyes completely focused on Kihyun’s side profile. He loved to look at him in that position. He loved his features in general, but he loved them more when he looked them from the side. Kihyun’s nose was straight and sharp, his lips seemed even more attractive than normal, his Adam’s apple formed a clearly noticeable curve that Minhyuk found sexy. He was totally attractive, even enchanting. Then Kihyun smiled and his white teeth shone in that quite dark room and Minhyuk thought he had never seen such a beauty before. 

«Can I… Kihyunnie, can I give you mypresent?»  
«Present? You organized this fucking insane party, you didn’t have to get me a present!»  
«… Please?»  
«Fine. Give me your gift.»

Minhyuk’s gift wasn’t an object like Kihyun thought it would be. When he saw his friend’s smile, Minhyuk decided to risk it all. He chose to go all in.  
Kihyun turned his head to Minhyuk, curious to see what he had for him, and Minhyuk moved his face towards the other’s, slightly touching Kihyun’s lips with his own. It was only for a second, then he stopped the kiss and waited. He knew he had to wait. Kihyun didn’t like when someone else made decisions in his place and Minhyuk knew that. So, he also knew he had to respect his friend and wait for him: wait for Kihyun to move his head back or forth, wait for Kihyun to kiss him or slap him in the face.

They looked in each other eyes for what felt like an eternity. The room was silent, a little bit cold, and smelled like beer. Kihyun’s brain was processing, while Minhyuk’s brain was going totally nuts. A thousand questions accumulated in his head and he couldn’t answer at all. Did he fucked up? Was he going to lose his only true friend? Why Kihyun wasn’t saying anything? Was he the worst kisser ever? What if Kihyun didn’t like men? What if he liked men, but he didn’t like him? Would it be wiser for him to blame it all on the alcohol and laugh about it the day after? Questions, questions, questions. Minhyuk was going crazy. He opened his lips to say sorry, to say he didn’t kiss him in purpose, to lie to him. But he couldn’t say anything, because Kihyun shut Minhyuk’s mouth with his own, kissing him again. And that second attempt was surely better that the first: Kihyun put his hand on Minhyuk’s jaw and the latter caressed Kihyun’s pink hair. They both parted their lips a little bit and deepened the kiss, slightly panting and moaning from the sensation.  
For Minhyuk, that kiss was a personal victory, a dream finally came true after years of hidden love.

For Kihyun, that kiss was the proof he lied to himself: he fell in love again.

When their lips separated again, Minhyuk was first to speak.

«I love you, Kihyunnie. I’ve always loved you. I… I didn’t say it before ‘cause I… I was so afraid to lose you.»  
«You’re not gonna lose me, Min… Never.»  
«Do you… Like me too?»  
«Yes. I like you a lot. I like you so much that I think… I think I love you.»

Hearing those words made Minhyuk’s heart beat like crazy, his face completely red and his eyes watered from tears. They kissed again, both smiling on each other’s mouth.  
Minhyuk and Kihyun had always been best friends but from that day on, they became a lot more.


End file.
